


Harry's Shorts: Adults Only

by Gandalfs_Beard



Series: Harry's Shorts: The One-Shots and the Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Comedy, Crack, Did I mention it was satire?, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Kink, M/M, Satire, Seriously this is satire!, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfs_Beard/pseuds/Gandalfs_Beard
Summary: As the title suggests, this part of theHarry's Shortsseries will be a collection ofExplicitOne-shots, short stories, and flash-fics set in Potterverse.





	Harry's Shorts: Adults Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT READ THIS FIC!!!**
> 
> ...Unless you're interested in Satire, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, barely legal in the UK, New York (and some other US states), France, and other European Countries (yes, 16 is the legal age of consent in many locales), and some seriously naughty kink. SATIRE!!!
> 
> Every once in a while, I get requests to do some _**really**_ pervy stuff from people for whom HFLP wasn't smutty enough. Lol! :D
> 
> If you keep reading this filthy smut, don't say you weren't warned!
> 
>  
> 
> **SUMMARY: While enjoying a romantic holiday in London together, "best friends" Lavender and Parvati have an... _unusual_ sexual adventure. It wasn't quite what they had expected, but it was certainly interesting. **

**The Wolf and the Hound**

**Prologue:** _Months have passed since the end of the wars and Voldemort, and then Minister Umbridge, were defeated. The new Minister of magic, Arthur Weasley, had little trouble pushing through legislation allowing the use of underage magic, citing the recent wars against Voldemort and then Minister Umbridge, as proof that muggleborn children should have the right to defend themselves with magic without risking expulsion._

_With peace reigning in the wizard world once more, Sirius and Remus have settled into a comfortable life at Number Twelve with Harry and his girlfriend, Hermione (her parents having decided to remain in Australia after consenting to being relocated by the Order during the wars), who will both be returning to Hogwarts in the Autumn for a hopefully peaceful and uneventful sixth and seventh year. Harry and Hermione have decided to take a much needed holiday after all the mayhem, leaving Sirius and Remus to themselves for the summer..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius sighed when the young woman, who was barely the age of consent by the looks of her, squealed with delight at the sight of him.

“Stubby? … Stubby Boardman? Can I have your autograph?’

He rolled his eyes. After all these years, even teenagers were still mistaking him for the lead singer of the Hobgoblins

“Sorry, miss—?”

“Brown, I’m Lavender Brown,” the bubbly girl with bouncing golden ringlets beamed, “and this is my, er... _friend_ Parvati.”

Parvati gave “Stubby” an embarrassed looking grin and a little wave, thankful that her “friend” had caught herself before revealing too much.

Sirius raised his eyebrows; the names seemed very familiar.

“Well, girls, I hate to break it to you, but I’m not Stubby—I’m Sirius Black!”

Lavender and Parvati’s jaws dropped.

“Wait,” gasped Parvati, “You’re Harry Potter’s godfather?”

“The very same,” said Sirius wryly.

“Oh my gosh!” Lavender shrieked gleefully, “Harry never told us you were so good looking!”

“Lavender,” hissed Parvati. “Stop—you’re embarrassing me.”

“So where is Harry, anyway? Isn’t he with you, then?” said Lavender, trying to contain herself for her girlfriend’s sake.

Sirius grinned.

“As it turns out, Harry’s gone off on holiday with Hermione this summer. Now that Voldemort and Umbridge are both dead and gone, Remus and I thought they deserved a nice long holiday by themselves before they returned for sixth year.”

“Oh!” Parvati looked a bit disappointed. “It would’ve been nice to spend a bit of time with them.”

“I know, right?” Lavender sighed, a dreamy look in her eyes. “That was lovely last year when we all—”

“Lavender!” Parvati snapped, blushing fiercely. “Shut up!”

“Sorry, Parvati!” Lavender turned scarlet when she realized what she had been about to let slip. Then her eyes widened as a brilliant idea hit her.

“What about Mr. Black?” she whispered in Parvati’s ear.

“What about him?” asked Parvati, in equally hushed tones, looking very puzzled now.

“You know! Look at him—he’s gorgeous—”

“But we’re only sixteen,” Parvati hissed.

“So?” Lavender rolled her eyes, “We’re of legal age—but I just meant he’s nice to look at and it would be nice to hang out with him a bit.”

“Oh!” said Parvati, feeling relieved and slightly embarrassed for misinterpreting her girlfriend’s intentions.

“Erm… girls?” said Sirius, bewildered by the whispered conversation they were carrying on before his very eyes. “Sorry girls, I really must be going—Remus is expecting me.”

“You mean Professor Lupin is staying with you?” asked Parvati, her big eyes widening with surprise as she turned her attention back to Sirius. 

“Yes!” said Sirius quickly, hoping that would put the girls off. “Now, if you please, I really ought to be going—Remus needs his medicine.” He waved the packet which he had just purchased from Slug and Jigger’s Apothecary.

“Can we come with you, please?” asked Lavender, pouting, “We haven’t seen Professor Lupin in _ages_! Please!”

“Well, er…” Sirius was taken aback; he really hadn’t expected the girls to take such an interest in him and Remus. “…I’m not so sure about that—it’s just that—”

“It’s okay! We know,” said Lavender, dropping her voice to a whisper, “We know Professor Lupin’s a werewolf—loads of people do since third year.”

“Yes, but I’m still not sure that it’s such a good idea. What about your parents?”

“Parvati and I have two weeks in London to ourselves—so we can enjoy muggle London a bit. We’re staying at the Leaky Cauldron.”

“That’s true,” said Parvati, somewhat reluctantly. “Our parents reckoned we can handle ourselves with magic now that the Ministry has changed the rules on underage magic use. … Anyway,” she sighed, looking a bit wistful. “Lavender’s not wrong—Professor Lupin was the best teacher we’ve ever had, and the nicest—everyone misses him.”

“Well, erm…” Sirius felt a bit awkward, but if the girls really didn’t mind that Remus was a werewolf, “I suppose it would be alright. Would you like to stay for dinner then?”

“Oh, yes please!” said Lavender excitedly, her eyes shining brightly. Parvati looked more relaxed, and cheerful now that Sirius seemed willing to let them visit, and she nodded.

“Right, then,” Sirius grinned. “So, what say we stop on the way back and grab some take-out? That’ll save my house-elf the trouble of cooking. Is there anything you’d like in particular that usually isn’t served in the wizard world pubs? Italian, French, Chinese—a nice curry—Burgers?”

“Well, my parents sometimes make Indian food at home,” said Parvati, “so we don’t need to try that. But I’ve heard pizza is really nice.”

“Excellent choice,” said Sirius, “I know a great Italian place. I might as well pick up some spaghetti and tortellini as well, so you can sample some other Italian dishes…”

**~o0o~**

Lavender and Parvati pushed their empty plates back a bit and beamed at Mr. Black and Professor Lupin, feeling pleasantly full but not overly stuffed, not to mention mildly tipsy from the wine which had been served by Kreacher along with their meal.

“Wow, that was delicious,” said Parvati, “Hermione was right—Pizza is great—”

“—And the tortellini was lovely too,” said Lavender earnestly.

“Please, call me Sirius—there’s no need for formality between me and any friends of Harry and Hermione.”

“And I haven’t done much professoring lately,” said Lupin, his moustache twitching mirthfully. “Remus is perfectly fine with me.”

“Anyway, I should probably see you two safely off back to the Leaky Cauldron,” said Sirius.

“And if you’d like some company while visiting the sights of London, Sirius and I would be more than happy to show you around a bit,” Lupin added.

“That sounds brilliant,” said Parvati, grinning.

“We’d love that,” said Lavender, “but would you mind if we stayed a bit longer. We’ve never watched television before, and it was really fun. There’s nothing like it in the wizard world—and it’s a bit boring just hanging around in our rooms at the Leaky in the evenings.”

“Well, I’m really not sure if that’s such a good idea,” said Lupin, “It’s a full moon tonight—”

“But Sirius picked up your Wolfsbane potion—”

“And we really shouldn’t impose any longer,” said Parvati reproachfully, frowning at her girlfriend.

“You’re right, Parvati,” Lavender sighed, “I’m sorry Professor—I mean Remus. I didn’t mean to be pushy.”

Seeing Lavender’s disappointment, Sirius and Remus glanced at each other.

“Well…” said Sirius slowly, “It’s true Remus is more or less safe with his potion—still, he has certain… erm… _needs_ which require privacy—”

“We’ll do whatever you and Prof—Remus need us to do—whatever you want,” said Lavender quickly, beaming, “right Parvati?”

Parvati eyed her girlfriend dubiously for a moment, then smiled and shook her head resignedly.

“Of course,” she said. “What Lavender said…I promise! Whatever you and Remus need! We won’t give you any trouble Mr. B…I mean Sirius—right Lavender?” She shot Lavender a stern look.

“Yes Mum,” Lavender giggled, rolling her eyes.

“Well then,” said Remus, smiling, satisfied that the girls would be perfectly safe, “let’s get you set up then.”

Lavender and Parvati followed Sirius and Lupin to the parlour, and Lupin showed them how to operate the remote control and the VCR.

“…and all the videotapes are on the shelf. You should find plenty which you will enjoy—”

“And you’re welcome to spend the night if you’re up late and happen to doze off while watching,” Sirius interjected.

Lupin raised an eyebrow, but left well enough alone, telling himself again that the girls would be safe as long as they didn’t stray down to the basement—which was highly unlikely.

**~o0o~**

Parvati grinned as she returned the video they had just watched to the mahogany shelf.

“ _Die Hard_ was excellent,” she said to Lavender while she began rifling through the other videotapes. “I loved it when—”

“—when that villain who looks a bit like Professor Snape fell from the window and died?” Lavender giggled. “I know, right?”

“Yeah,” Parvati grinned, peering at the cover of _Back to the Future_ and thinking it looked pretty brilliant.

While she was reading the back of the box to see what it was about, Parvati felt a whooshing sort of feeling filling her from head to toe and she began to feel a bit dizzy. She shook her head, trying to shake off the odd sensation.

“I feel weird,” she heard Lavender saying from the sofa.

“You too?” asked Parvati, wondering if it was the wine but rejecting that thought as it had been hours since dinner.

“Yeah,” said Lavender. “And I have the oddest feeling that we should go down to the basement.”

“Me too!” Parvati gasped, spinning around to look at her girlfriend and seeing Mr. Black’s house-elf, who had just appeared with more snacks. “I wonder why though?”

Kreacher’s eyes widened slightly and he peered at both girls, as if he had something to say. He seemed to have reached a decision and then he croaked in a deep bullfrog voice, “’Tis the magic of the house miss—you promised Master Sirius to fulfill his friend’s needs. The house was long ago enchanted to enforce any promises made to its Master.”

“Oh!” said Parvati. “But of course—we said we would. But I thought Sirius and Remus wanted us to stay upstairs—why would the house think we needed to go to the basement?”

“Because Master’s friend has needs which must be fulfilled,” Kreacher repeated with his croaky voice, “and that is where Master’s friend is at this very moment. … You have little choice now, as you have _already_ chosen—the house is merely ensuring that you keep the promise you made to Master Sirius.”

Parvati frowned as the whooshy feeling coursed through her again, and her feet began to move of their own accord. Lavender shot up from the green velvet sofa, gasping at the sudden compulsion.

“This is so weird!” squeaked Lavender as she and Parvati were practically dragged by the magic through Number Twelve and down the steps to the basement. “I wonder what Remus needs?”

“I don’t know,” said Parvati, feeling a bit scared now as she reached for the brass handle of the black door at the bottom of the stairs. Cautiously she opened the door and her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight.

Lavender gasped. In the middle of the basement floor on a maroon Persian rug, under the harsh light of the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling, an enormous shaggy black dog was mounting a beautiful silver-grey wolf. The canines panted as they vigorously rutted. The shaggy black dog sniffed and turned to look at the girls.

Instantly the dog transformed, morphing into a naked Sirius who quickly snatched a nearby blanket from the floor and wrapped it around himself.

“What on earth…?” he gasped.

“It’s the house,” Parvati moaned, “It’s making us keep our promise to you—”

“—And we promised to do whatever you and Remus needed us to do,” Lavender squeaked.

“Bloody hell!” Sirius groaned. “I forgot all about that stupid enchantment. I should have never let you two stay. It’s just…as I was saying—Remus often feels a bit, er… randy during the full moon. He’s usually alright as long as I take care of his, er…urges.”

“You mean—?” Parvati gasped, suddenly looking horrified.

“Apparently the stupid house interpreted your promise to mean that you should _literally_ meet Remus’s needs,” Sirius groaned again, “I’m really sorry, girls. There’s nothing I can do about that magic—not now anyway. I have no idea how lift the enchantment, and… and…” Sirius faltered.

“And unfortunately—ages ago—when we were both attending Hogwarts—I made a promise myself—an oath of sorts—that I would always fulfill Remus’s needs to the best of my ability—his wants and needs become _my_ wants and needs. … The, er…magic invoked was a bit like an unbreakable vow—not to the point of compelling my death, but compelling me to keep my promise—much as the house is doing to you right now—which also means… that I…erm, I…”

“You don’t have to say it,” moaned Parvati, looking anguished as she was already unwillingly undoing the leather belt holding up her jeans.

And before her and Lavender’s eyes, Sirius was already transforming back into an enormous shaggy black dog, repeatedly saying,“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” until his voice turned into a plaintive whine.

“Oh no! Oh no!” Lavender whimpered, her fingers—seemingly of their own accord—undoing the clasp at the back of her neck and then exposing the skin of her shoulder as she began pulling at the sleeve of her flowery dress.

“Well, we _did_ promise, just…just pretend they’re Harry,” said Parvati resignedly as she tugged her jeans down to her knees, exposing her white knickers, “really furry Harrys. It’ll be just like last year when we had fun together with Harry and Hermione.”

“But they’re _dogs_ ,” Lavender moaned, her dress sliding to the floor revealing all to the excitedly panting canines with lolling tongues. Her cheeks blazed hotly with embarrassment; she already felt naked despite the pink knickers and bra covering her naughty bits.

“Technically one of them is a wolf,” said Parvati, stepping out of her jeans and starting to pull her t-shirt over her head.

“ _Not_ helping!” Lavender snapped, struggling against the compulsion to remove her bra. “They’re Professor Lupin and Mr. Black.”

“I’m really trying hard not to think about that,” grumbled Parvati, flinging her t-shirt on the concrete floor next to her jeans. “I’m not sure what’s worse—knowing that they’re Harry’s godfather and our professor or knowing that they’re dogs.”

“A dog and a wolf, remember?” Lavender sniped, goosebumps raising on her skin and her pink nipples perking as her bra joined her skirt on the floor.

Parvati was no less embarrassed to expose her creamy-brown breasts and tender, stiffening darker-brown peaks when she removed her bra. Despite trembling anxiously, she couldn’t help glancing enviously at Lavender’s boobs, which were somewhat bigger and bouncier than her own firmer handfuls. She tried to tell herself that Hermione and Harry had been just as happy to toy with her breasts as they had Lavender’s.

She and Lavender both squeezed their eyes shut and bit their lips, their cheeks on fire, mortified as they hooked their thumbs under the elastic waistbands of their knickers.

No matter how hard they tried to fight the magic, they slowly peeled down their knickers, exposing first their mounds—Parvati’s completely smooth, and Lavender’s with a few delicate golden wisps which did next to nothing to hide the satiny skin beneath—and then the top of their slits, a hint of what lay hidden between their legs.

The panting of the large canines grew heavier, their gleaming dark eyes following every move as the girls slid their knickers down, past their mid-thighs, to their wobbling knees. The knickers fell to the floor once past Lavender and Parvati’s calves, leaving both girls completely nude but for their white knee-high stockings (their shoes having been removed for comfort while watching television).

Parvati moaned and Lavender whimpered when the magic forced them to their hands and knees. Pretty round bums in the air, their boobs bobbing, both naked girls shakily crawled towards the wolf and the hound. Parvati’s long black hair hung down to the floor, framing her scrunched up face, and Lavender’s golden ringlets tumbled over her shoulders.

Parvati’s breath quickened, her heart pounding against the wall of her chest when she saw the size of the wolf’s glistening red cock—it was much larger than she had imagined it would be, perhaps nine or ten inches in length, maybe longer, and thick. That’s when it really struck home how real this was. 

“I c-c-can’t believe it,” she muttered to herself, “I’m g-going to be f-f-fucked by a… a wolf.” 

And beside her, Lavender was peering at the enormous shaggy black dog’s equally large, hard penis, murmuring, “P-pretend… F-f-furry Harry…”

Parvati couldn’t help giggling nervously.

“What?” said Lavender hysterically, “It’s what you said to do.”

“Y-yeah—it’s just—”

“— _impossible_! It’s not working.”

“I know—but we promised, so—”

“We have to keep our promises,” Lavender agreed, “but why did it have to be _this_?” 

The hound and the wolf were both ravenously salivating, and whining, almost as if they too were trying and failing to restrain their urges. Lavender began turning to allow the shaggy black dog access to her pussy, but he nudged her as if to suggest she remain in place. Lavender anxiously complied, having a horrible notion.

Slap!

It wasn’t a hard slap by any means—more like a very light tap to the face really. What horrified Lavender the most was that the dog’s monstrous fleshy schlong had just smacked her in the face—and she was already opening her mouth. She didn’t want to open her mouth—she had to open her mouth—she’d made a promise—and apparently this was one of the needs of the wolf, and thus the needs of the dog.

“Eew—ew—gross!” she moaned as Sirius’s dog cock passed between her lips, the oozing red tip pressing against her tongue. 

Lavender’s repeated “ew—gross” was cut off when the penis rushed further into her mouth, sliding across her wet tongue and hitting the back of her throat.

“Mmmmph!” she moaned around a mouthful of hound-cock.

The dog retreated slightly then thrust again, harder, and she gagged when it went slightly deeper. The hound jabbed its dick in several more times and Lavender retched. Then, miraculously, her gag reflex relaxed, but she wasn’t sure that was an entirely good thing because the next thing she knew, a furry, heated belly was squashed against her face and her throat was full of dog-cock.

The hound began to hump Lavender’s slick throat at a rapid-fire pace; there was a muffled slapping sound every time the dog’s belly hit her face, and a sort of slurping sound as its penis chugged in and out. Her breathing became short and shallow, and her breasts jiggled with every sharp thrust. Lavender wasn’t sure how long it went on, she simply endured as more and more heat was generated by the friction of her humid throat clinging to the shaft of the fleshy pole as it lunged relentlessly.

Finally, the dog halted, all ten inches of cock lodged in Lavender’s throat, and with relief, she reckoned it was almost over. The relief was shattered and replaced with shock when the base of the dog’s penis ballooned in her mouth and a torrent of semen squirted into her gullet. The hound twitched and jerked numerous times and Lavender felt her stomach growing fuller as more jizz shot down her throat.

Eventually, the semen stopped erupting from the tip of the cock, and she was hopeful that it was over. But to Lavender’s horror the knot at the base of the dog’s cock was wedged tightly in her mouth. For nearly ten minutes she breathed the musty smell of the hound’s belly through her nose while waiting for the throbbing base to deflate. She let out a great sigh of relief, drooling when the dog finally slid its penis out of her throat.

Oddly, the very moment the hound’s semi-flaccid cock slipped from Lavender’s mouth it stiffened again and twitched several times.

“GAH!” groaned Lavender as several dollops of semen splattered against her face and hair.

Lavender didn’t even have time to wipe it off. The giant dog nudged her, rolling her onto her back, and snuffling its wet nose between her parted thighs it began to lick her twat…

**~o0o~**

Parvati was a bit shocked when she saw the black shaggy dog—she was trying really hard not to think of it as Sirius—smack its enormous red penis against Lavender’s face. But she didn’t have much time to feel sorry for Lavender when she felt nearly two hundred pounds of furry wolf leaping on her backside.

“Oof!”

Fortunately, the wolf’s front paws hit the floor with a thud before it squashed her. Unfortunately, the wolf was so randy after ogling her and Lavender while they undressed, it was ready to get down to business without any fanfare. Parvati let out a little “Eeeeeek!” and her entire body jolted when she felt her vulva suddenly part, stretching widely around the throbbing shaft of wolf-cock which penetrated to her core with one fierce thrust.

“Aaargh!” she moaned, grimacing and wondering how the wolf had managed to fit its entire length inside her; her humid channel was stretched wider than she had ever thought possible.

Her lissome figure rocked, her breasts jiggling as the feral beast began to pound her slick passage with a savage ferocity.

“Oh God! Oh God!” she muttered through gritted teeth.

Parvati felt her inner-walls clinging to the wolfy penis inside her like a suction cup—contracting on the outstroke and expanding, stretching tightly around its thick girth on the instroke repeatedly in rapid succession—as it pistoned into her depths.

Her breasts heaving, dripping with sweat, Parvati was panting as heavily as the wolf, which was drooling slightly onto her hair; the almost brutal assault on her pussy was oddly leavened slightly by the feel of the wolf’s silky fur against her back. Perversely, the reminder that she was being fucked by an animal, a wild beast, sent little shivers of pleasure shooting through her body, mingling with the discomfort of the much-too-large penis inside her.

Parvati tried to will herself to stop the pleasurable sensation. She didn’t want to enjoy being bonked by a wolf. But she couldn’t hold back the rushes of euphoria as the canine relentlessly plundered her vessel.

She was in the throes of delirium when the wolf finally stiffened. Parvati cried out when she felt her entrance distending even more widely around a ballooning knot at the base of the wolf’s cock, almost afraid she might tear; she felt boiling semen erupting inside her, flooding her chalice with repeated bursts as the wolf jerked his haunches in slow violent thrusts and howled.

Parvati slumped in exhaustion, quivering and panting, her breasts squashed against the Persian rug, her pert bum still jutting, and her thighs still spread with the wolf between them, his cock locked in her entrance, trapping his cum inside her…

**~o0o~**

…After the rough shagging, Lavender groaned as she lay on her back gasping for air, her legs splayed with the gigantic black dog between them, his cock buried to the roots, his coarse shaggy fur pressed against her belly and breasts, his drool dripping from his lolling tongue and mingling with the sticky cum still covering her face.

Torrid jets of semen shot from tip of the dog’s penis, dousing her womb. For a good ten minutes the hound and the teenage girl panted, waiting for his knot to deflate. Exhausted, still reeling from the unwanted orgasm, Lavender resigned herself to the knowledge that she now had dog spunk in her stomach and in her quim.

As she began to come back to her senses, Lavender heard gagging and sputtering; she turned her head and saw Parvati, apparently swallowing a wolf cock which was even bigger than the dog’s dick inside her. Lavender bit her lip, unable to help feeling both fascinated and aroused by the sight of the wolf humping Parvati’s face.

The wolf howled again as its haunches jerked, and from what she could see of the expression on Parvati’s face pressed against its furry belly, and the bobbing of her throat, it was apparent that she was gulping down Remus’s wolfy semen. It seemed that the wolf hadn’t knotted inside Parvati’s mouth though…

**~o0o~**

Parvati inwardly groaned as the wolf slowly withdrew his still spurting cock from her throat, leaving the head still between her lips so that she had to swallow rapidly to keep up with the sperm filling her mouth. She guzzled down as much wolf semen as she could, as if drinking from a baby’s milk bottle.

And just when Parvati thought it might go on forever, cum now spurting from her nose, the wolf pulled out the rest of the way and cum gushed from her sputtering lips. But the glistening red cock was still pumping, and the next thing Parvati knew her eyes were stinging, and the wolf was spraying semen all over her face and hair. By the time it had finished unloading its testes on her completely, Parvati’s face was entirely covered in sticky, dripping spunk.

Parvati collapsed, her open mouth drooling semen onto the rug, and heard the wolf trotting across the floor. She opened her eyes as much as she dared, strands of spunk dangling from her eyelashes, and saw the wolf pawing at Lavender and rolling her onto her front. The wolf wagged its tail happily as it crouched down between Lavender’s thighs and aimed its stiff again cock at the crack between her bottom cheeks. She heard Lavender squeal and saw the backside of the wolf rapidly humping, its tail wagging madly now, and knew that Lavender was being well and truly shagged.

Despite all, Parvati couldn’t help a delicious feeling of arousal as she watched—and then she felt the big black hound’s wet nose snuffling and its tongue slathering between her own bum cheeks, and she spread her legs wider to allow him access.

Then Parvati’s eyes widened with shock when she felt the shaggy dog looming over her naked backside and the tip of its burning cock probing the puckered ring of her anus.

“Oh _crap!_ ” Parvati gurgled, spunk still bubbling from her lips and nostrils.

Then the dog’s ramrod stiff shaft painfully penetrated her sphincter and was sawing into her rectum and she started squealing as loudly as Lavender. The throbbing subsided a bit after some thrusting, and as the dog ravaged her bum the discomfort of the cock plunging deep inside her back passage was accompanied by some half-way pleasant tingles.

The pumping action of the dog’s dick in her rectum began to take its toll on her pleasure centres. And when the hound whined and stiffened, its knot stretching wide her sphincter, and its sizzling sticky seed jetted into her bowels, Parvati moaned loudly, quivering as she climaxed…

**~o0o~**

The onslaught was relentless, unceasing as the hours slowly crawled by. The appetites of the wolf and the hound were insatiable, ravenous, and the carnal debauchery continued through the night without any regard for the weary teenage girls upon which they unleashed their wild urges.

At times one girl would have a few minutes of respite while the other received a good rogering in two orifices at once, but that respite never lasted long.

And at one point, after Lavender had been pounded at both ends and left lying on the floor with semen still gushing from her mouth and gapped pussy lips, Parvati had a hound cock jettisoning its load down her throat and a wolf cock inundating her womb with a torrent of cum.

Before Parvati realized what was happening, the wolf and the hound nudged her until she was face first between Lavender’s legs, dog cum drooling from her mouth again.

The wolf and the hound eyed the two teens, tails wagging, and grinning happily. At first Parvati though they were just taking a breather, but their glistening red cocks were as long and hard as ever, and they began to whine and woof. Parvati shook her head in amusement, semen dripping from her sticky, matted hair, and rolled her eyes when she realized they wanted a show.

Well, Parvati thought as her lips approached Lavender’s pussy, this was one task she never minded performing, generally speaking. The only difference this time was that she would be slurping dog and wolf sperm from her girlfriend’s snatch and swallowing it down.

And this time, Lavender’s squeals were of ecstatic bliss as her girlfriend lavished her clit with extra attention, flicking and twirling it with her tongue and sucking on it. Parvati then returned to massaging the delicate, pink inner petals of Lavender’s vulva, hoping it would ease the soreness.

The girls had a good half an hour to clean out each other’s twats with their tongues, share some gooey snogs, massage each other’s boobs, and suck each other’s rock-hard nipples, bringing each other off several times, their moans of delight echoing through the basement.

They were both kissing madly, running their hands all over each other’s sticky bodies when the wolf and the hound approached again.

Playtime was apparently over, and it was back to work servicing the canines for the next few hours, keeping their promise to Sirius and Remus…

**~o0o~**

“I’m so sorry…” Remus and Sirius kept saying over and over again while Lavender and Parvati sipped hot tea, the morning sunlight glaring through a kitchen window.

All four had blankets wrapped around them. Rivulets of wolf and dog semen were still dripping from the girls, who were both still drenched with jizz from head to toe. They had left a long trail of cum on the floor behind them, up the stairs from the basement and to the kitchen.

“It’s alright, really…” Lavender and Parvati kept repeating, ignoring Kreacher’s smirks when he brought them all second cups of tea.

“…We promised…” said Lavender.

“…and we always keep our promises…” said Parvati.

“…even if we don’t always have a stupid house making us keep our promises.” Lavender concluded.

“Right, well,” Sirius coughed, looking apologetic and glancing at Remus who had his blazing red face in his hands, “Er…that’s just the thing. Erm…well—you see—there are three nights of the full moon. … And last night was the first. I—erm—expect the house might take that promise to—er—do whatever we need, to mean…”

“Don’t say it…” Parvati groaned, rubbing her semen covered forehead with one hand. “Yeah—okay, that’s only two more nights of orgies with dogs—no problem…”

Lavender wiped a blob of the spunk pooling on one of her eyelids and absentmindedly sucked it off her finger, saying, “We did promise…” And then she swept a heavy load of oozy cum which was threatening to dangle from her chin into her mouth with her thumb and swallowed it, seemingly without a second thought.

“Well,” Remus sighed, “You two might as well get some sleep here then. The best bathroom is on the second floor—it’s got a shower and an extra-large tub—it’s part of one of the Master suites, and you can have the bed in there as well—”

“And don’t worry about your bill at The Leaky Cauldron,” said Sirius, “I’ll cover your whole two weeks in London, and all the meals are on me too, alright? … It’s the least I can do. And if there’s anything else, just say—”

“Okay, yeah, that’s cool!” Parvati nodded, and without thinking about what she was doing, like Lavender, she wiped semen from her gooey face into her mouth and swallowed it…

**~o0o~**

Two days later, both of them worn out, sore, and sleep-deprived after the third long night of being relentlessly fucked in all of their passages by canines, Lavender and Parvati had never been as happy in their lives to have a hot shower. Under the steady spray of hot water, steam rising around them, they washed the dog and wolf semen from their sticky, matted hair, then soaped each other up and scrubbed the semen from the rest of their bodies.

“Urgh, we should’ve cleaned our teeth first,” grumbled Parvati while Lavender washed her back. “I can still taste the dog sperm in my mouth.”

“I know, right? Gross! I can’t believe how much dog and wolf cum I swallowed the last few days,” Lavender replied. “I suppose it could’ve been a lot worse though.”

“Really? How?”

“Weeell, at least they weren’t strangers—and they’re really sorry. It’s not like they meant to—and we did make a promise, so it’s not like they raped us, right?”

“I suppose that’s true,” Parvati sighed, feeling a bit better when Lavender began soaping and massaging her boobs, “It’s really the stupid house’s fault.”

The girls fell silent for a bit while they washed each other with the flowery-perfumed shower-gel and relaxed.

“I was just wondering though…” Lavender muttered, sounding thoughtful while she gently rinsed Parvati’s hair.

“Yes?” said Parvati when Lavender trailed off.

“I, er… well—I was just thinking, not all of it was so bad, was it?”

Parvati raised an eyebrow, wondering where Lavender was going with this.

“Er…I suppose not,” she admitted, “Bits of it might’ve even been alright if it was—”

“—Harry and Hermione,” said Lavender.

Lavender paused again, and Parvati knew she was just itching to say something else.

“Harry’s an animagus, right?” said Lavender.

There it was.

“Harry’s a _stag_!” Parvati hissed through gritted teeth. “A gigantic, enormous _stag_!”

“Oh…Oh right! Of course! That would be…er… horrible!”

“And just in case you were wondering, Hermione is an otter. So, unless you want a furry otter sticking its nose in your twat, forget it!” Parvati snapped.

“Weeeeell…”

“Okay,” Parvati rolled her eyes, “I suppose having an otter licking out my snatch _would_ be alright.”

“What about a stag?”

Parvati glared at Lavender, and then they both giggled.

“I’ll think about it,” said Parvati, shaking her head and grinning—wondering whether they really could take a stag sized penis—maybe with a bit of magic. 

They spent the next few moments rinsing off each other’s fronts, their fingers spending a little longer than necessary between each other’s thighs. Lavender gave Parvati a sultry kiss that curled her toes. When Lavender released Parvati’s lips, her cheeks turned pink, an abashed, worried look on her face.

“What now, Lavender?”

“Parvati,” Lavender moaned, “I just had an _awful_ thought!”

Parvati hated to ask. “Go on?”

“Well, we’re magical, right?”

“Yes! Captain Obvious!” Parvati rolled her eyes.

“And—er—Padfoot and Moony are magical in canine form, right?”

“Just spit out, Lavender! What are you trying to say?”

“Well—in the magical world, almost anything can happen, right?”

“LAVENDER!”

“Parvati,” Lavender wailed. “what if we get pregnant and have puppies?”

“GAAAAH!”


End file.
